


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by spyder_m



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: "Could use a shower." For anyone else, it seemed like a perfectly innocent comment. Cloud however, couldn't help his mind from wandering. Cloti shower-sex.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

“Could use a shower.” 

Tifa's chest jutted out as she stretched her arms over above her head, sighing contentedly with the crack of stiff muscle. 

Unable to shift his gaze quickly enough, Cloud was drawn to the way the movement accentuated her breasts; struck by a particularly vivid memory of that same flesh, pressed bare against him. The moan, even more wanton and throaty, that broke from her swollen, kiss-stained lips was burned into his memory. 

His gaze lowered, thankful for the loose fit of his standard Soldier trousers that managed to conceal the blood flowing to his crotch. 

Cloud scowled, meeting Tifa’s eyes with a glare. She blinked, raising a brow at him, but the curl of her lips revealed her true intentions. On the surface, it may have seemed like an innocuous comment, but she was definitely doing it on purpose at this point. It had reached the point that simply hearing the word, or even the sound of running water would stir an ache in his loins, the images flashing back. 

And Tifa... Tifa wasn't helping. 

Lately, she had been acting differently. Much bolder than usual. It was a prospect as alluring as it was dangerously frustrating. 

Anytime she caught him watching her; an unconscious habit he found himself falling into more and more often; her eyelashes would bat over wide, sultry eyes. When they discussed different battle or infiltration strategies, she would bite her lip, coyly, in concentration, her tongue occasionally reaching out of her mouth to dance across her lips.

Whenever she needed to examine a map or sign nearby him, she would lean unnecessarily close, deliberately melding herself against his back or shoulder. As they maneuvered and crawled through tight spaces, she would duck her head under his own; the fragrant scent of her hair catching in his nostrils. It was one he recognised, the shampoo he recalled rubbing into her scalp with slack, spasming fingers.

Tifa it seemed, was trying to take over his every waking thought, to flood his every sense. Perhaps not realising, foolishly, that she already had long ago. 

Cloud sighed, scratching the back of his head. It was lucky Barret didn’t seem to suspect anything. 

They had been cooperating well on the mission, becoming familiar enough with the other’s fighting style to cover their blind spots. Still, he couldn’t imagine the man would take kindly to finding what he and Tifa had been up to in private. Not when he had a young daughter around. Not if he knew how dangerous it potentially was to their mission, how distracted it was making Cloud. 

He'd already slipped up earlier, getting hit by a water spell from a Shinra grunt. Had he been focused, it was a blast he could have easily dodged. His pride was bruised badly enough without Barret chewing him out over it. 

"What the hell's your problem?!"

"N- nothing. I'm fine."

Cloud flinched at the stammer in his voice. Even with the dark glasses shielding his eyes, Cloud could sense Barret leveling him with a hard, measured stare. 

"Hmph. Never thought I'd say this, but I think I liked it better when you were acting like a cocky, little prick. At least then you got things done."

Cloud growled as the man passed him, but found he couldn't argue the point. Any chance of a sarcastic retort dying on his lips before he could even think of it. He hadn't been performing to his usual standard, and it showed. 

Even worse, the spell had left his hair sodden, blonde locks falling into his eyes. It reminded him of being underneath the shower head, dripping to his bones. 

With a chuckle, Tifa approached him to rest a hand at the base of his neck, carefully sifting the fringe away from his eyes. Cloud swallowed, struck by their proximity, the soft weight of her body. Impulsively, his fingers splayed out over her waist and the laughter flickering in her eyes darkened almost imperceptibly. 

Cloud stilled at the sound of Barret's voice, as he waved his big, dumb arm about, calling for Tifa to come check on something with him. He cursed, an icy glare shot towards the Avalanche leader for having interrupted them. 

Nudging him back with a playful flick of her wrist, Tifa's lips pouted, a kiss ghosting his cheek. Cloud, to his horror, flushed, turning his head to the side. Though, it did little to disguise the colour that lit his pallid face. 

How was she able to fluster him so easily? Cloud wondered. What was he, regressing back into a bumbling, awkward teenager again? 

He prided himself on being unflappable and cool under pressure, never losing composure. Not when Barret raised his voice at him, not when they were jumped by enemies. It alarmed him that Tifa, somehow, had so effortlessly been able to find the chinks in his defenses. 

She could read him, could tell how often she occupied his thoughts. The soft spot he'd already kept for her in his heart, growing, spreading throughout his entire being. It was written in the mischievous, knowing smirk she offered him.

It was her fault for being so gorgeous, so… captivating. 

Ever since their first night together, that first taste, he had been snagged helplessly. 

It had been going on for a while now, a routine they were both well practiced in. 

At the end of each mission; once they'd arrived back at the station; Avalanche would split up, taking their own separate routes home. It was a precaution. If they weren't in a group, they were less likely to draw attention to themselves. They would shower and change, washing away all the dirt and sweat that built up on their skin, before returning back to Seventh Heaven for a briefing. 

Cloud and Tifa, however, would stay together. 

It didn't stick out as unusual to the others; they lived next door to one another and were headed in the same direction anyway. Though, what the group didn’t realise was that the two relished that time in between meetings as one of the few opportunities they had to be alone together. 

It was something they planned to take full advantage of. 

Tifa’s fingers would brush against the back of his palm as they walked through the marketplace, struck by the temptation to close the last vestige of distance and take his hand. 

She wanted to blend seamlessly in with the rest of the couples and happy families around them, but knew better, of course. Word spread quickly around the slums, and if she was seen sharing affection with the new merc in town it would garner attention. 

All she had to do was hold off a few more minutes. For now, standing close to him, basking in his calming presence, was enough. He would sense the weight of her fingertips grazing past, his eyes flickering softly towards her, soaking her in an endless stream of blue. 

They would need to rein their temptation in, somewhat. As much as they wanted to devote the rest of the night to each other, they couldn't keep the others waiting without raising suspicion. They couldn’t forego showering, as it would be obvious something was amiss if they returned to the bar still filthy from the mission. So, they needed to find a middle ground, a way they could get sufficiently cleaned up while still taking advantage of this rare, private moment together; still being able to alleviate their pent-up urges. 

It was fortunate that Marle wasn't normally around this late, making it easy to sneak into her room without raising questions. 

The moment Tifa had the door locked behind them, Cloud engulfed her in a tight, heated embrace, no longer able to stave off the longing that clawed inside his gut. Fists clenching into the fabric of his turtleneck, Tifa's mouth greedily sought his. Her tongue probed eagerly at his lips, encouraging him to take her. 

It became a scramble as they frantically tore each other's clothes away. Their lips intertwined, fingers catching at buckles and buttons and holsters. Still riding the adrenaline from their mission, bodies caked with sweat and dirt. It was rough and carnal, an excitement and urgency carrying through their every movement. 

Yet, there was an unspoken efficiency to their actions. Much like in battle, they had come to follow each other's flow. As they stumbled under the shower head, their hands would blindly clasp at the taps, starting the stream of water. They had since memorised the exact place they fit into the wall. On reflex, Cloud's arms lifted as he felt her tugging at his shirt, sliding it promptly over his head. 

It was at this point that Tifa would draw back momentarily, her eyes dripping over the planes of his scarred chest. She had come to deeply appreciate the way Cloud's body had filled out over the years, no doubt the result of rigorous Soldier training. 

While the sleeveless turtlenecks he favoured highlighted the sculpted muscle of his arms; bulging and relaxing with each arc of his Sword; this peek of flesh teased only a small offering of his lean, toned physique. Sensing Tifa's lingering gaze, Cloud smirked, deciding to give her a show. His hands fell flat against his hips as he threw his head back, jutting his chest in dramatic fashion.

Tifa couldn't help the flutter of laughter that rose from her throat at the childish gesture. Still, she reveled in how the pose made him seem taller, his posture straight as he stood confidently in his own skin. As endearingly cute as Cloud had been at a younger age, his growth from a skinny, withdrawn teen into the strong, capable man before her was incredibly sexy. 

Tifa's tongue traced her lips, hungrily, her hands unconsciously reaching out towards him. 

Of all things, it was the pad of Cloud's rough palms that woke shivers up her spine as he guided her back into his arms. Though, not a stranger to Cloud’s touch, it was usually blanketed by the gloves he wore so often. Without them, there was a new, startling intimacy to the contact, as she could make out the nicks and calluses littering his fingers, the uneven pulse radiating through them; a sense that there was nothing between her and Cloud. 

A harsh gasp ripped between the gaps in Cloud's teeth as they collided once more, her warmth singing his suddenly hyper-sensitive flesh. Instantaneously, Tifa felt his reaction to her touch, his erection brushing against her inner thigh. She whimpered, the tip barely grazing her extremities. 

Despite the pleasure pulsing through him, Cloud was rapt momentarily by a pang of guilt, conscious of how close they were already. For as important as Tifa was to him, it didn't feel right. He wanted to take things slowly and lavish her with the love and care she deserved. 

Sadly, between running the bar, looking after Marlene, Avalanche missions and working as part of neighbourhood watch, Tifa had rarely a free moment to herself. At any other time, breaking away from the rest of the group would raise suspicion. 

Steam began to rise from the tiled floor, catching Cloud's attention. It curled around their ankles, letting him know that the water had heated up. Hands settling on Tifa's arms, he guided them under the stream. 

Cloud grunted as the cool water lashed over his back, bolstering the feeling of the soft, warm body in his arms. 

Their breaths caressed through contented exhales, the water soaking their aching muscles. 

Cloud fumbled for the band at the end of Tifa's hair, making a deliberate effort to stop and fleetingly savour the sight of her as those voluminous strands were freed, draping over her clavicle, around her waist in midnight waves. 

It was an image he wanted to last him as long as possible, unsure of when their next chance together would be. 

For someone who did not wear his emotions blatantly, there was an ineffable thrill for Tifa in finding his eyes blanketed by haze, softening as they fell to her. She turned her head slightly, a fleeting shyness resurfacing under the intense affection of his gaze. It was an endearing sight. His unruly, blonde spikes were damp, drooping over his eyes. 

Fanning the ember of bliss sparking within herself, her teeth gnashed at his ear, tonguing the stud that hung from his lobe. 

Clasping the bar of soap, Tifa pressed it firmly against Cloud's pectorals, letting suds build and ooze tantalisingly over the planes of his chest. Her open palms dragged slowly, lightly peppering kisses along the clean patches of skin they left. She kneeled lower, eventually following the pale line of hair under his belly button, drawing teasingly close to the heat pooling from his loins. An almost pained expression overcame Cloud’s face, his breaths growing shorter and harsher as he sucked them in between his teeth. 

Abruptly, Tifa’s hands drew away, moving instead to coat suds over his strong shoulders. Cloud shuddered at the loss of her touch where his body ached most for it, but did not cease in lathering his affection upon her. His lips descended from her jaw down between her breasts, lapping at the water pooling there. 

He took care in washing her, reaching every crevice of her body with a loving caress of his fingers, a flicker of his tongue. 

He would linger deliberately over the firm angles of her legs, the taut ridges of her abdomen and up her neck. He tended to the muscles she had exerted over the course of their mission, kneading the tension from the taut flesh. Eventually he reached her face, the familiar eyes that regarded him differently, wanton and needy. He'd cup her cheek and shift forward with a chaste kiss, placing his hands warmly on her shoulders to keep her place.

Reaching for her shampoo, Cloud drizzled a healthy amount into his palm, sweeping the mass of hair from her shoulders and massaging his fingers deeply into her scalp. 

He watched, transfixed, as he unfurled the heavy, shining mass of hair, sifting his fingers through each strand of her dark locks. Tifa's eyes rolled back, his name spilling from her lips in a series of long, low moans. 

It wasn't long before the sound left him panging with arousal, his penis prodding stiff against her back. Cloud winced, wanting nothing more than to enter her, to finally relieve himself of this ache. Yet, he wanted to be selfless, devoted to Tifa's needs first and foremost. His hands slithered underneath her arms, reaching to cup the full weight of her breast, teasing her nipples.

Tifa's harsh, ragged breaths descended into pleading whimpers as, from behind, she felt his fingers pierce the juncture between her thighs, slipping easily inside of her. It came completely by surprise, a shock wave ripping through her body, almost buckling her knees out from under her. Her body arched forward with an unrestrained cry, opening herself more to the relentless, methodical thrust of Cloud's digits. 

He could feel that damp, pent-up arousal clinging to his fingers, sensing that she was already close to breaking. As with anything, Cloud remained focused and thorough in his task; knowing the exact strategies to push her closer. His mouth latched onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder blade, trailing bites and kisses, his tongue dragging over every inch, all the while steadily increasing the pace of his fingers, drilling in and out. 

Just as Cloud could sense the last of her restraints ripping away, Tifa caught his wrist with uncanny speed, whipping around to face him. Swallowing, he felt his erection throb as he was engulfed by narrowed, dark red eyes, pinning him down. His own eyes bulged as Tifa's hands abruptly clasped him by the ass, hoisting him off his feet and roughly grinding his crotch against her own. 

The air was torn from Cloud's body at the sudden burst of pleasure tearing through his abdomen. A shiver up through his spine, the nerves in his groin twitching eagerly, as they sensed the relief they had longed was near. 

Tifa, it seemed, was stubborn in her refusal to finish without him. 

As weak as the orgasm brought on by his fingers left her, it didn't compare to the hot flow of him coming inside her. She didn't want to detract from that feeling, to waste any modicum of her release on anything less. 

Dipping her stance to get the right angle, she moaned as his dick skimmed the burning ache of her folds. Cloud's voice, low and throaty, covered hers as he was enveloped by the tight, familiar heat of her. The bliss sparked low in his body, steadily pooling throughout his veins as his tension and unresolved urges began to ebb away. The mutual release they had been yearning to find in one another. A feeling only exacerbated by the fleeting affection they had been able to share openly, sparking memories of the more tender caresses they were missing. Finally returning to her felt more heavenly than Cloud could have imagined. Like so much with Tifa it felt like home; warm and comfortable. Burying his face into her neck, Cloud inhaled the soap and shampoo mingling with her distinct scent as she adjusted his position in her arms. 

She'd taken to doing that more often, lately. 

He wondered if she'd noticed the effect it had on him. The way feeling her strength, the muscles in her forearms tensing against his thigh, left Cloud even harder, an intense, bleary-eyed climax flowing through him. 

In truth, Tifa reveled in the control she had over his body, finding it exhilarating to hold that power over someone as strong and stoic as Cloud. 

She delighted in the whimpers, the unrestrained moans that ripped from his throat. In feeling the way his body sunk boneless, into her arms as he reached his climax, knowing that she had been the one to reduce him to that quivering bundle of nerves. It was intoxicating. 

Cloud's legs wrapped around her waist, trusting in her secure grasp. He was thankful for the squats he routinely did, as his hips surged forward, drilling forcibly into her. Her face flushed, swollen, stained lips parting as her breaths grew shakier. Cloud gritted his teeth as the pressure started building, urging himself to hold on, determined to bring her to the same burning intensity that she gave him. Tifa cried out, her head throwing back as she rocked her hips to match his rhythm. 

Cloud didn't feel the need to restrain himself with her. He knew her strength intimately, and that she could take the brunt of his efforts. If anything, she seemed to revel in the sensation it woke in her. In the past, he had only valued his body as a tool, something he fixated upon improving, all in the hopes of achieving his dream and becoming closer to her. 

Now, he was growing familiar with the ways his body could bring her to heights of ecstasy, connecting them on a physical, spiritual level. The places he could touch to make her weak in the knees, leave her quivering and weak in his arms. 

That knowledge was invaluable. 

Tifa's arms tightened around his back, muscles clenching in a vice around him. With a final, powerful thrust, that strain building deep within him, burst. Cloud groaned, feeling himself spill inside of her. 

Strength drained, Tifa braced herself against the wall, settling back onto the tiled floor. Cloud collapsed into her embrace, the full weight of his body bearing upon her, his slowly softening member still joining them. Her cheek was cushioned against his chest, lulled by the erratic pulse of his heartbeat as it steadily settled. 

All the while the water continued to flow, a gentle stream that massaged their twitching bodies, as the two found their bearings, righting themselves back to the plane they had just been elevated from.

Slowly, Cloud’s vision began to refocus, his disoriented senses rooting back to the curve of her head at his shoulder, strands of her hair brushing against his skin. Drawing back, his hand lifted her chin, drowsy, pools of red easily finding him.

"Hey..." he uttered. 

"Hey," she answered back.

"I hate to break this up, but… we should probably get going."

Cloud frowned, wanting nothing more than to hold her in the afterglow of their love making. Even with the hard, uncomfortable floor, Cloud would have been content to lie there for hours. 

He longed for something like their first time together. The night after he'd snuck out with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, when Tifa had visited him in his room. 

It had been a little clumsy and apprehensive, at times, but there was a genuine affection guiding them forward. A mutual want to bring out the most blissful feelings for the other. Tangled up with her in that cramped bed, Cloud slept more soundly than he could remember; never once disturbed by eerie voices. Even if it had ended prematurely, with Tifa waking up early to return to her own room. 

Their current arrangement did, however, have its own advantages. They had been able to explore so much more of each other, building up their confidence to the point where they no longer felt hampered by shyness. They were growing ever more familiar with the other’s wants and urges, bringing each other to increasingly pleasurable heights. 

With what they had learnt, Cloud could only imagine the slow, steamy love making they would be able to share when they had a proper moment together. 

"Hey! Ya hear me? Pay attention!"

With the obnoxious voice invading his consciousness, the memory faded and Cloud looked up, noticing Barret staring him down impatiently. Scanning the area, he could see that the others had managed to open the door and were waiting on him to make their way through to the next room. 

Shaking his head, Cloud moved into step behind them.

Realising his mind was plagued with alluring thoughts of Tifa, Cloud decided to try and distract himself.

His eyes darted around the surrounding perimeter, hoping he could find something that would calm him down. The more mundane or unappealing, the better.

Tracing the broad back of Barret in front of him, Cloud snapped his fingers.

Right. Barret. He could rid those thoughts from his mind if instead of Tifa he pictured Barret… in the shower.

Wait.

…

Oh Gaia, why?

That’s an image that would forever scar his brain.

No, that won’t work, Cloud thought, shaking his head. I need something else.

Adjusting his gloves, Cloud was drawn to the glow of the Summoning materia he’d slotted into his bangle.

Perhaps focusing on his gear could take his mind off of it?

Willing to try, Cloud reflected on how much he’d come to rely on the materia recently. How useful it had been in helping them out of dire situations in battle when the odds were stacked against them.

He basked in the vibrant red glow, holding unique power, the same colour he’d seen reflected in hazy, lidded eyes as he rutted breathlessly into-

No! No, that wasn’t going to help either.

"Hey! Merc! We don't have all day! What are you waiting for?"

Eyes refocusing once more, Cloud turned towards Barret with a blank expression. He shook his head with a scoff before moving past. 

Tifa winked, beckoning him to follow with a flick of her hand. There seemed to be an almost deliberate swivel to her hips as she moved away from him, her ponytail bouncing hypnotically against the curve of her backside with each step. 

With a sigh, Cloud discreetly adjusted the crotch of his pants.

Looks like he was just going to have to hold out until they made it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Marle_Nadia and 04JETTA for helping out and betaing this for me!


End file.
